Unwritten
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: [A EvenVexen story with slight LexVex] Even in the snow, enough said. R&R please! No flames!


**Unwritten  
Rating: K, nothin bad.  
Pairing(s): If you look hard enough; LexVex  
Beware: Any OOCness...I think  
Disclaimer: Lexaeus, Vexen, Even, and Elaeus are NOT mine, only the idea.  
Positive comments are welcomed and loved; negative comments will be ignored and Flames will be your Hell, have a nice day!**

**A/N: I wrote this at my Grandparents house out of pure boredom, I hope you like it! I was listening to this song as I wrote it. (Thank God for MP3s!)  
I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the lyrics...**

**

* * *

**He looked from his work to the window beside his desk. A small smile graced his lips at the sight before him.

_I am unwritten  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned_

Snow. Lots of it, clouded the ground and trees. Even had completely forgotten that it was winter, but was happy with the surprise. He looked back to his work. It was nearly done, just one more paragraph. Even wasn't the type to abandon work and finish it later, but...

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up a dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

He could make an exception. He stood from his desk, his chair making a creaking noise as it was scooted back. Even stretched his tense muscles and walked out of his office, not even bothering to grab a jacket. He hopped, yes hopped, down the stairs hearing the normal noises of the day; Braig and Dilan arguing; Ienzo turning pages in his new book; Elaeus working on a new puzzle; Ansem the Wise working on paperwork with his assistant Xehanort.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest in still unwritten, yeah  
Oh, Oh_

When he got outside, without anyone knowing, he took the fresh, cold air with open arms. He looked around at the beautiful view and gave a, very rare, smile. His joy got the better of him.

_I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines, oh yeah yeah  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way oh, oh_

He trotted out into the snow twirling and spinning as if in a dance. With just his lab coat keeping him warm he flopped onto the snow-littered ground and gave a satisfied sigh. He closed his eyes and relaxed to the nature sounds and the freezing wind on his face. Everything was so peaceful and Even wouldn't have it any other way...

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up a dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

Vexen's eyes jotted from his experiment to his notes rapidly. He was so into his work he didn't notice the door open. A tall figure slipped into the room.

"Vexen." Lexaeus acknowledged.

"Yes." Vexen muttered not even moving.

"I want to show you something."

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where you book begins_

This time Vexen turned his head and raised a brow in question. Lexaeus just opened a portal and motioned him to follow. Vexen blinked, then sighed, standing up. He followed the other man into the portal and reentered an area with a welcome of cold air hitting the scientist's face. He blinked and looked around. A valley, blanketed with pure white snow...

He looked at Lexaeus with a questioning look "How did--"

"Elaeus would sometimes watch Even play and just lie in the snow. So I thought since you have been working so hard..."

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up a dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate your words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions_

For the first time since he had became a nobody; Vexen smiled.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

* * *

**THE END!**

**Review! ...please...?**

**Ugh, I had to type out the lyrics since you can't copy and paste on this thing anymore! I've type the chorus so many times I could probably resight it by heart...o.O ENJOY! X)**


End file.
